


The deal

by silverynight



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jealous Thor (Marvel), M/M, Possessive Thor (Marvel), also a little bit of loki/grandmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Thor figures out what's going with Loki and the Grandmaster and he doesn't like it at all.





	The deal

Thor is happy to see him at first and then tries to get off the chair he is tied to with a not very friendly expression on his face.

Loki is used to that though; that’s exactly how their relationship is. Thor is happy with him and then he’s furious for something he does, although he never actually harms him.

However Loki wonders if this is the moment, the one in which Thor has enough and decides to put his hands around Loki’s beautiful neck once and for all.

Good thing he’s still tied to a chair and has that chip in his body to control him. He’s now one of the Grandmaster’s puppets, like everyone in Sakaar.

Finally, Thor seems to stop fighting it and relaxes in order to look around, his eyes somehow always end up where Loki is.

“Darling! Come look at this!” The Grandmaster takes Loki’s hand and pulls him towards Thor. His brother seems to be very confused at the way the Grandmaster treats him. “Isn’t he magnificent? I hope he’s as strong as he looks.”

“If he wants to survive here, he better be good,” Loki comments, looking at Thor, trying to help him… But there’s something weird about his brother at the moment.

The Grandmaster takes Thor’s muzzle off and instead of the insults Loki expects to hear directed at himself, Thor remains silent, glancing from the Grandmaster to Loki.

Something’s wrong.

“I think he will,” the Grandmaster grins, putting a hand on Loki’s waist to pull him closer. He turns to kiss the Asgardian’s neck and adds in a whisper: “Let’s go to my bedroom while they prepare him–”

“Let him go,” Thor growls, trying to get himself free, eyes turning white and blue with lightning; his fingers seem to be charged with electricity.

“Wow!” The Grandmaster mumbles, satisfied. “I like that, Sparkles!”

Thor glares at him; Loki is not quite sure what’s going on with his brother, but it probably doesn’t mean anything good for him.

“Let me go!” Thor says then, narrowing his eyes.

The Grandmaster takes Loki’s hand and kisses it and Thor snarls in response.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Sparkles. But I promise if you become my champion, you’ll be treated like royalty here. I’ll give you your own room and anything you want, but you’ll have to stay here of course.”

Thor stops looking so hostile for a second, he seems to be thinking about everything the Grandmaster told him. He glances at Loki for a second before turning to the Grandmaster again.

“Anything?”

“Sure, but you can’t leave Sakaar.”

There’s a dangerous smirk on Thor’s face; it seems his brother has changed, Loki has no idea what he’s thinking.

“We have a deal then,” Thor nods.

***

Thor quickly becomes the Grandmaster’s favorite warrior, but it doesn’t surprise Loki, Thor has always been one of the best Asgardian fighters and he’s also very determined and stubborn when it comes to something he wants.

Now the question is… what does he want? It’s that part of a plan to get out of Sakaar?

Loki sits next to the Grandmaster and he immediately puts a hand on his tight; it doesn’t bother him, he enjoys the sex and of course the protection that comes with it.

“Sparkles wants to see you,” one of the guards announces and the Grandmaster smiles completely pleased.

“Let him in.”

Thor somehow manages to look great even after they cut almost all his hair off, Loki notices. He also realizes that he’s glaring at the Grandmaster’s hand, the one that’s touching Loki.

Suddenly the god of mischief feels a little bit uncomfortable and moves out of the other man’s way; Thor smirks at that.

“I suppose you came here for your prize,” the Grandmaster says. “You have earned it, boy. What do you want?”

“I want Loki,” Thor demands, voice deep and predatory and Loki thinks for a split second that he’s going to ask for his head.

“You want my lover?” The other mumbles, intrigued. “Well… I suppose Loki can keep you company for a nig–”

“Not a night,” Thor growls. “I want him… permanently. If you want me to keep making you rich, then you give him to me.”

Loki is confused. Does he want him to help him escape?

“Fine,” the Grandmaster sighs, he kisses Loki’s hand before letting him go. “I’ll miss you, beautiful.”

Loki rises from the couch and takes a few steps closer to Thor, who seems to not have a bit of patience left in his body, because he takes Loki by the waist and pulls him closer to his chest.

“Thor, what–” lips are smashed against his and Loki still has no clear idea what’s going on, but he plays along, besides, his brother is a great kisser.

He rolls his eyes when Thor carries him all the way to his bedroom and drops him on the bed.

“Okay, now that we’re alone, could you please tell me what do you–”

But the God of thunder almost jumps all over him and the next thing Loki knows is that he’s being kissed on the neck; he’s being bitten and marked and it feels absolutely great.

“We’re going to leave this place,” Thor grabs him by the hair and pulls gently, making Loki moan. “But first I need to claim you; you need to know who you really belong to.”

Oh, so that’s what was different about him… He was jealous. Loki likes this possessive Thor very much.

He had no idea Thor liked him that way though.

“You cannot be with anyone else, Loki,” he snarls, before biting his shoulder, he’s quickly getting rid of Loki’s clothes. “You’re MINE. Say it.”

“I’m yours,” Loki moans.

“We’ll get Asgard back,” Thor promises and Loki shivers in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
